HALLOWEEN
by mollietaz
Summary: Just a little fun Halloween.


Halloween

Actor studied himself in the mirror and decided that the costume didn't fit too badly at all considering that it hadn't been tailor made for him. He looked every inch a Count and when he put in the fangs

and had the fake blood dripping from his lips and swirled the cape in front of him , he had to say he found the stance quite effective , yes he decided , as he looked at his reflection, the perfect Count

Dracula . He had persuaded Angel to dress up as one of his victims , complete with puncture wounds on her neck. Unfortunately this did not always have the desired effect for each time he had tried to

add a bit of flourish to his act by biting her neck , she had burst into fits of giggles, so after the fourth time he had decided that she would just have to look the part and he would find someone else's

neck to bite, and he didn't really think that would be a problem

The Halloween costume party had been the Army's idea as a thank you to the villagers for all they put up with from the soldiers at the mansion, and they expected the turnout to be good , so as far as

Actor was concerned , therefore the costume should also be the best that he could find, and he decided that a vampire was the most suitable costume for him to wear.

Goniff too had picked his costume with care and decided that with slight of hand being his forte that the only possible thing he could be was a wizard. He was dressed in a long silk gown which was

covered in stars and had as long flowing purple cape and a pointed hat, and had managed to get a fake beard , and a wand and he thought he looked spectacular, just the thing to entertain at a

party.

Casino had raided every medical kit he could find and was now draped in bandages for his stint as a mummy although the thought of having to wash all the bandages and roll them up again after the

party was a bit daunting he was sure he could find some volunteers to help.

Between the three of them they had persuaded Chief to join in. It had taken a long time to even get him to talk about dressing up. It was something he had never done before and all it made him feel

was stupid, and he didn't see why anyone would want to raise the dead or mess with their spirits . He didn't mind going to the party , but the dressing up was not for him not in front of so many

strangers.

Craig however had taken to the idea with gusto and was now parading round the mansion dressed as Frankenstein's monster complete with fake stitches round his neck and wrists and scars all over

his face, which then gave them the idea that Chief could be Dr. Frankenstein himself ,as he could then just put on a white coat and have a few spare body parts sticking out of various pockets and he

wouldn't have to feel too dressed up, and they even made him a name tag in case anyone didn't know who he was. So with the tables set and the paper bats hidden and the tubs filled with water for

the apple bobbing the mansion doors were opened for what the guys had decided was going to be one of the best Halloween parties ever.

They decided to get the party started with a game of hunt the bats. The Sgt Major Craig, and Angel had spent most of the day hiding one hundred paper bats all round the mansion, even on the top

floors where usually no one was allowed, as they had thought this would make the game much more interesting for all concerned. The contestants would have one hour to bring back as many bats as

they could find. So with the room full of witches and wizards and demons and ghouls the starting gun was fired and all hell broke loose as everyone tried to get through the door at once , and the hunt

was underway..

Goniff as usual was one of the first out of the room and had decided that he would start at the top of the mansion and work his way down, so he headed straight for the attic door at the top of the old

staircase.

He found he was alone as the others has started on the ground floor , and for one instant he thought of going back and joining them, but then he thought of the prize and decided that he might just

find more of the bats up here alone , he just hoped that they weren't real ones. So taking a deep breath he gently reached for the door handle in front of him. The door gave way slowly and creaked

open, and he reached for the light switch. As the room erupted in in light he saw that someone had already been up earlier and put up the blackout curtains, which actually made him feel better , at

least he wasn't the first one in the room. He stood in the doorway and looked around the room. It was mostly filled with boxes and old paintings , with lots of cobwebs clinging to everything . There

were children's toys piled in one corner, a large rocking horse and a dolls house , complete with dolls , and tucked away at the back was an old train set, this might just be a place to explore later but

now finding bats was his first priority , so he started to look towards the ceiling and immediately saw two hanging from the rafters . He was just heading towards the back of the room where he had

spied yet another bat , and a ladder, when the room was pitched into darkness as someone turned the light off. He yelled with surprise , turned quickly towards the door and then tripped and fell over

one of the crates , and landed in a heap on the floor. The rest of the crates crashed down around him, and as the falling crate hit him , the lights in the attic weren't the only things that went out

When he woke up he was staring straight at Chief who was standing over him with his knife in his hand. Goniff shifted backwards as fast as he could.

Hey Chiefy watch it , will ya you coulda taken me eye out.`

Chief stared at him and then said disappointedly,

`Never thought of that , could use a hand though if you don't mind Casino shut the Warden's in the door, made a mess of it again`. He said,` He could really use a new one this time`.

Goniff looked at Chief and then at the knife.

`Don't think I can help you there , kinda need the both of them `. He said as he slowly moved his hands under his bottom and sat on them.

`Oh well, never mind , sure to find one somewhere `, Chief said smiling, and offered his hand to help Goniff off the floor.

Goniff sat and looked at him.

`Think I can manage Chiefy, thanks all the same`.

`Whatever `, said Chief and turned and walked away. `Might want to get Actor to look at that cut though, looks pretty bad`.

Goniff put his hand to his head and winced as he felt the cut on his forehead, and saw the blood as he drew his hand away. He reached into the pocket of his robe, and finding a handkerchief pressed

it firmly against his head to try and stop the bleeding.

`Here , let me do that .`

He looked up and saw Angel looking down at him with concern.

She took the hanky and dabbed his head,

`It's not to bad , you could use a couple of stitches though , I'll get Chief back, he'll soon have you fixed up`.

Goniff grabbed her hand.

`Don't think that's a good idea , he seems a little knife happy just now, think I might let Actor take a look if it's all the same to you ? He asked her.

She looked at him astonished.

`You want Actor to look at you while you're bleeding? That's really not a good idea you know, it's still quite early and he hasn't eaten yet.`

`What's his eating got to do with him seeing my head? He asked her

`Wow you did take a knock didn't you? She asked suddenly alarmed, `Look ! I'll tell you what , I'll stitch it up for you, won't be as neat as if Chief did it, but at least it will stop the bleeding , and right

now that's the first priority , trust me`. She said

Goniff was confused.

`Do whatever you think best Angel , all right , my head hurts too much to worry right now`,

He laid back against the wall and closed his eyes.

`Ok won't be too long , just go and get a needle and thread from Chief , he usually carries one for emergencies`, she said

Goniff just kept his eyes closed ,

`I must have hit my head harder than I thought `, he said to no one in particular.

`You'll be ok Goniff, Angel will fix you up in no time`.

Goniff looked up to see the Warden looking at him. Goniff thought how pale he looked ,Actor had done a real good job , it looked as if all the stitches were real. It was truly amazing what he could do

with a bit of makeup.

` Great costume Warden, really life like , for a dead guy, I mean.` he said

`Don't know what you're talking about Goniff,` Craig said looking puzzled

Goniff was stopped from asking any further questions by Angel's return.

`Now are you sure you don't want to let Chief to do this ? She asked , `The stitches will be so much neater if you do `.

`No , you'll do fine`. He said

`It's a shame you're magic doesn't work on you , or you could just heal yourself, must be a real bummer not to be able to just conjure up anything you want, when you can just do anything for anyone

else`. She said.

Goniff looked at her puzzled. `It's only a costume you know , I don't really do magic `, he said.

She laughed at him ,

`Oh come on , I've seen you`. She said. `What about the time you made all of Casino's bandages invisible , he was walking round naked for two days until he apologized to you for setting you up with

that ghoul, and then there was the time you made all of Chief's sewing thread dissolvable so that all Craig had to do was move about for an hour or two and then he fell to pieces, if that's not magic I

don't know what is, and at least they think twice about annoying you now, ` she said laughing.

Goiniff stared at her .

`That has to be complete nonsense` ,he said `No one can do real magic, and especially not me`.

`You really don't remember , do you? She asked. `Well I'd keep that to yourself , don't want to give them a chance to get even , now do you?

Goniff shook his head and then wished he hadn't , as the room started to spin.

`Right! I'd stay quiet for a while, if I were you, I have to go and get Actor his drink or he'll start eating the guests and that won't do , now will it? She asked.

Goniff looked at her in amazement and wondered when things had got so crazy.

Goniff realized he must have dozed off again, as he woke with a start.

`Sorry Goniff , just trying to catch some bats for the party , ` said Casino

`You all right now , want to help? Would like to beat the others , and I still say Actor has an unfair advantage. ` he said

Goniff stood up and looked around the room. Now this was something he remembered doing, just before he fell.

`Yeah right Casino , let's get going and win this thing`, he said

Casino walked towards him with the net in his hands.

`Why do we need a net to collect cardboard bats? He asked

`Cardboard? Casino asked

`What are you talking about? The bats are real , you know that, after all you were the one that conjured them up for us, `he said,

Goniff just stared at him.

`Oh come on , how else were we supposed to get one hundred bats, they don't grow on trees you know`.

Goniff decided enough was enough and that Casino had finally flipped and decided to head downstairs to find some saner company. He was just about to walk out the door when Angel walked in.

`Just came to see how you were `, she told him, `You ready to get back to the party?

Goniff stared at her .

What happened to your neck? He asked

She reached up automatically and touched the two puncture marks that Goniff was staring at.

`Oh one of the guests spilled Actors drink so I had to let him top up, better me than one of them , now isn't it? She asked

Goniff was now starting to really freak out , he rushed passed her now and headed for the main room, at least the Warden would make sense and right now Goniff thought that with him was the best

place to be.

He entered the room just in time to hear Chief telling the Warden to sit still.

He walked over and looked at the Warden.

`Hi Goniff, feeling better? He asked

Goniff looked at him , trying to resist the urge to throw up.

The Warden was sitting there holding one of his hands with the other , the only thing wrong was that only one of them was attached to his wrist.

Chief looked at him.

`Don't worry Goniff , I'll have him fixed up in no time at all, now just come round here and hold his arm , will you? He said.

Goniff backed away.

He turned and as he walked towards the door looked in the corner of the room. Actor was draped around Angel sucking at her neck.

She looked at Goniff.

`Don't worry Goniff , just a little top up , he's extra hungry tonight,` She turned back to Actor

`Ouch , she exclaimed. `Gently , if you don't mind, this is only a favour you know, don't be so rough`.

`My apologies Angel , for a moment I forgot myself, may I continue? He asked politely.

Goniff headed for the door, he had to get out of this madhouse, find someone who could help him .

`There was a yell from upstairs.

`Bats are out , everybody duck`. Casino shouted

Goniff ran , but all that did was attract the bats attention and they all started to fly towards him. He headed for the front doors , if he could just get on the other side he could shut them in and he

would be safe. He turned to look and see how close they were and as he did his foot caught in the hem of his robe and he fell headlong down the stairs .

He landed with a thump at the bottom but now he had stopped running the bats had caught up and were all over him . He flapped his arms trying to keep them off him , and them finding the sides of

his cape wrapped it tightly round himself and just laid there screaming for them to leave him alone, He tried to get up , tried to run , but they were holding him down , he screamed once more and then

just laid there. Then the Warden was there waving his hand and trying to get them away , only then did Goniff realize what he was waving them away with.

`He shuddered as he heard Chief

`Can I have his hands if the bats get him ? I need more body parts`. Goniff screamed again

`Let me at him , he'll feel so much better if I drain some of his blood`.

Said Actor.

`Do something useful man , said Casino , you're part bat after all`, he said.

The rest of the guests had by now come to see what exactly was going on and had decided that this was as good a time as any to start catching the bats for the games. Soon the hall was full of

people with nets and bags and the bats flew in all directions with the guests following them.

`Angel knelt by Goniff. `I'll take care of him she said , and while the others were trying to catch the bats she grabbed Goniff, and dragged him into the library. She laid him on the sofa and got him a

brandy .

`You all right Goniff? She asked

He nodded .

`Scary things bats aren't they? He asked her

She nodded , looking at the spots of blood on his face.

She licked her lips and wiped away a drop of blood licked her fingers.

Goniff tried to get up but she was to fast for him and sunk her new fangs into his neck.

`Oooh I'm so hungry she said, and as she sucked the blood from the puncture wounds in his neck Goniff finally passed out.

He could just make out someone calling his name.

Dimly at first , but then the voice got nearer

`Goniff?

`Goniff can you hear me?

He tried to answer , but then remembered what was happening to him and he tried to push them away.

`Goniff it's the Warden, open your eyes for me,

He heard a voice above him, `Come on limey , you've just about slept the party away , time to wake up now`. Said Casino

He opened his eyes , ready for what ever they had in store for him, he was too tired to fight them any more , let them just do what they wanted and get it over with.

`Go on then , drain my blood if you want too`. He said

Goniff what are you talking about? Asked Craig.

`Chief sewed your hand back on then did he? He asked.

`Let's get him in the chair so I can have a good look at him, Said Actor.

`Don't let him drink my blood Warden, I'd rather it was Angel , she won't hurt as much`, he said

`No one's going to drink your blood Goniff, You fell and got a crack on the head when some crates landed on you, you've got a lump on you're head but you'll be fine `, Craig told him. `Must have been

some dream though`.

Chief came and handed Actor an ice pack.

`Here hold this on your head , it will help the swelling go down.`

Goniff did as he was told

`Warden can I look at your hands? He asked

Craig looked surprised at the request , but held his arms out towards Goniff.

He looked at the scars round Craig's wrists and then started to rub them away.

`There not real `. He said

` Of course there not real. Why would you think they were? Asked Craig

`Where's Angel? Goniff asked him

`Right here Goniff, said Angel as she came forward carrying a glass of brandy. `

`Can I look at your neck, want to see where Actor bit it` he asked.

`Why would you think that Actor would bite me ? She asked

`Please , just need to see for myself.` he said

Angel bent down so Goniff could wipe off the makeup.

`Satisfied ? She asked him

`You must think I'm crazy,` he said `But it was all so real`.

`Bumps on the head can make a lot of things seem real Goniff, especially when everyone is dressed up like this , it's only natural that you would dream about what you were doing last, which in you're

case was hunting for bats. But by tomorrow you should be fine, ok? asked Actor.

Goniff nodded

`Good now I would like you to stay awake for a while longer , so if you want to make a move we'll get you out of here`. Craig said.

`Ok Warden , and thanks for finding me`, he said

Couldn't lose you Goniff,.

`Warden? Who turned the lights out? He asked

Casino looked sheepish .

`Well I just wanted to get ahead in the bat hunt, how was I supposed to know you'd try to knock yourself out?

`Goniff looked at Casino.

`Oh thanks for nothing mate, he said, rubbing his head. Revenge will be sweet ,After all I am a wizard you know`.

Casino smiled, `Sure you are`, he said

` Then show me the respect I deserve`, he said as he caught Casino on the back of his head with his wand.

`You want respect now , well yes sir, of course sir`. Casino said

`Oh you'll get it sir, don't you doubt that , before the night is over , you'll get it`, Casino said.

Craig smiled , `Right let's get back to this party, shall we? he asked

As they walked through the hall and up the stairs Goniff stopped dead and listened.

What's that ? he asked

Oh just a bat that got in through the attic, nothing to worry about ,` said Chief ` I'll get rid of it in the morning`.

Not worried about bats are you Goniff? Asked Craig smiling

`Naw not me Warden ,` he said as he pushed through them and headed quickly to the party.

`Actor smiled at Craig

`That must have been some dream he had , think it's put him off bats for life`. He said

`Better not tell Casino that now had we?, laughed Craig.

`Think it's too late`, Actor said laughing and pointing to Casino.

`Craig looked at what Actor was pointing at.

There was Casino with a stick and a piece of string.

`Don't suppose anyone's got a spare bat I can borrow now have they? He asked wickedly.


End file.
